I want to remember you
by Mara Ha1
Summary: Siguen sin recordarse ¿Que pasó durante los siguientes años después de ese fugaz encuentro? ¿Como ella se volvió espía? ¿Que ocurrió en la academia de policía? Eso sí el destino asegura que volverán a encontrarse. Secuela de Butterflies. Aeon


**MH: Hola, bueno he recibido varios mensajes diciendo que debería continuar con Butterflies y me halaga y me da mucha alegría que les haya gustado :) Y bueno he decidido escribir una especie de serie. Este fic con llevará los años siguientes del incendio que ocurrió en Butterflies hasta el desastre de Raccoon City ¿Porque Linda cambió su nombre por Ada? ¿Como se volvió espía? Leon antes de ser policía y que lo llevo a hacer ciertas cosas..¿Realmente fue coincidencia su encuentro en Racoon City? etc.**

* * *

_**I want to remember you 我只是想记住你**_

**Capítulo I: Un nuevo significado**

China es un lugar maravilloso volver a mis raíces ha sido bueno para recuperarme, mi tonta madre dice que es lo mejor para que recobrar mi memoria. ¿En serio todo estuvo tan mal? No lo sé pero no fui la única afectada, un niño hijo de una amiga de mis padres fue igualmente dañado. No recuerdo ni como es pero algo en mis adentros me dice que me agradaría mucho como fue la primera vez. Sólo ha transcurrido un mes y la cabeza me da muchas vueltas.

Al llegar aquí lo primero que hizo mi madre fue cambiarnos los nombres, ella insistía en que adoptáramos nombres tradicionales del país pero yo me negué rotundamente. Nosotros a pesar de tener raíces chinas nacimos en Estados Unidos y nos considerábamos norteamericanos.

Un valor extraño e increíble había nacido en mí de la noche a la mañana. Y aunque ya no quería ser Linda Wong no sabía cómo hacerme conocer todavía.

_"Algo que nunca olviden"_ pienso inmediatamente.

Camino por los toscos jardines alrededor de nuestra nueva casa. Miles de mariposas de alas amarillas revolotean en las flores. Son hermosas y me dan una energía importante, mi propósito ahora es ser la mejor en lo que el destino decida hacer conmigo. Aunque todavía no decido en qué.

Una voz en mi cabeza rememora una frase muy extraña

"Quieres ser como una mariposa: Libre, pero aún así viéndote hermosa"

Oh dios, todos los días sueño con eso, sueño con alguien a quién su rostro no puedo ver. Quizás sea muy cursi pero en el fondo quisiera saber quién es esa persona, sé que es un chico, pero es todo lo que sé.

El sol calienta mi cabeza y hace que me duela.

Hasta que una música extraña y alegre interrumpe en mis pensamientos, no sé que sea pero decido investigar. Me cuelo en un magnífica caravana llena de gente vestida con las ropas más coloridas e impresionantes que se puedan imaginar. Lucen tan imponentes como los emperadores que nos gobernaban hace muchos siglos. La pura ostentación. Quise acercarme a preguntar pero me da vergüenza, noto que algunas personas están tan sorprendidas como yo. Espero no ser la única idiota en no saber que se celebra.

Tan concentrada estaba hasta que sentí una presencia extraña, era una de esas ostentosas damas.

—¿Estás bien jovencita?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Claro que no,

—Tus palabras son convincentes, tu tono es convincente e incluso tus frías miradas lo son...Sin embargo tú aura me comunica todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Porque llevo toda mi vida en eso.

Quizás sea una completa extraña, pero confío más en esta elegante mujer que es mi propia familia. Decido seguirla a ver que descubro.

Durante el trayecto le cuento todo lo que me ha estado pasando, desde la pésima relación con mi madre hasta el chico que me habla en mis sueños. Fue vergonzoso pero al menos pude desahogarme.

Bailes, cantos, risas. Podías ver la misma alegría en ese callejón. Y me vi aliviada cuando la mujer -quién nunca me dijo su nombre y no quise preguntar- me dijo que no se trataba de alguna fecha en especial, sino de un festival ocasional.

Finalizamos nuestro recorrido en una banca del parque donde comimos unos helados permanecimos calladas hasta que después de un rato finalmente habló:

—Puedo notar que eres una joven muy especial. Fuerte y decidida con una voluntad de hierro, puedes ser fría pero en el fondo una cálida y amable persona se encuentra. Ser así no es ni mucho menos debilidad, pero las personas en este mundo cada vez son más crueles e inhumanas, asegúrate de reservar tu ferocidad a quienes quieres lejos y tu pasión y amor a quienes deseas cerca.

Quedé impresionada Fue algo tan repentino.

—Sé que quisieras preguntarme muchas cosas, pero es mejor que las descubras a su tiempo. ¿Te digo una cosa? Linda Wong no es una buena combinación para ti. Simplemente las energías no funcionan.

Nunca he sido supersticiosa pero hasta yo sabía que era verdad.

—Tú te podrías llamar Ada

—¿Ada?

—Ada es un nombre de origen germánico significa nobleza, nobleza de ser y nobleza de poder. En hebreo significa belleza, serás sin duda una de esas mujeres que al crecer robará mucho más que suspiros.

Ahora sí creo que esta mujer está loca ¿Yo todo eso? Difícil de creer

—Ese chico que te habla en tus sueños sé que es real y en algún lado está. Quizás no lo reconozcas pero sentirán una extraña conexión, te sentirás confundida, eso sí no dejes pasar la oportunidad, correrás mucho pero tienes que aprender a detenerte a tiempo.

¿Correr? ¿Detenerte a tiempo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Pero lo más notable es que mis sueños son más reales de lo que aparentan, a veces sueño con humo y fuego otras ocasiones con mi patética infancia, sin embargo por algún motivo creo que una nueva etapa comienza y debo aprovecharla, salir adelante y apartar a todo el que se meta en mi camino.

Cuando me volteé para agradecer a mi nueva amiga la mujer no estaba.

Me sentí algo pero rápidamente se me pasó.

Mire la hora en mi reloj y era tarde, mejor regresaba aunque a nadie le preocupara. Caminé un buen trayecto hasta mi caótico hogar me senté en las escaleras del frente pensando en mi extraño dí pasó mucho cuando una voz me llamó.

—¡Linda!— Era mi hermano Jason, -ahora Zheng- desde la ventana, la cena estaba lista.

—No tengo hambre Jay.

—Sí mamá te escucha llamarme así se pondrá furiosa.

—También tú me dijiste por mi nombre, así que no me reclames. Además no tiene que enterarse esa mujer de lo que he dicho o no.

—No debes tratarla de esa manera.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga¡? ¿Que yo sí me deje de sus desprecios y humillaciones? Eso jamás. He pasado catorce años a su merced y es tiempo de hacerle frente.

Creí que recibiría un regaño o una reprendida de parte de mi hermano mayor, pero sentí sus manos sobre la mía mientras se hincaba frente a mi sumido en una profunda tristeza.

—Realmente...te admiro Linda- habló con voz quebrada- tu si tienes ese valor para hacerle frente a ella...¡Algo que ni siquiera nuestro padre ha hecho! No se de donde has sacado esa fuerza, pero he notado muchas cosas de ti

Sonreí ampliamente mientras entre las mariposas amarillas surgía una magnífica mariposa de alas rojas.

—Por cierto Jay ya no me llames Linda nunca más.

—¿No? ¿Entonces quién eres?

—Ada, Ada Wong.


End file.
